Into the Dark
by Nico's Brother
Summary: Percy Jackson is a son of Thanatos, grandson to Nyx and legacy to Another primordial. He has voices in his head telling him what to do and as he gains new powers will he use them against his new friends at Camp Jupiter where he is a spy for the Mother Earth or will he betray his family and save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry anyone who's been reading with me this whole time and waiting for all my stories but I've been really busy with life and I'm trying to write all this so I'm gonna post the first 9 chapters of this story as an apology to u guys and I'll try as hard as possible to write and post more thanks for reading**

It was the middle of the night, stars shining down on the earth, reflecting of the pitch black eyes of a raven-haired boy who was sprinting across the forest trying to get away from the horrifying beasts that were chasing him. They were hunting him down trying to bring him to their master. That six year old boy was one of the most im(portant aspects of The Master's plans. The boy had no chance in out running the monsters and he couldn't face them head on without being smashed like a bug. He was a disappointment. He was useless and he didn't know why he even tried to hide from them. He should just give up. Then all the pain, the grief would be gone. But he couldn't not without avenging his mother first. He was brought out of his thoughts when he tripped on a tree root sticking out of the ground. He fell into a pile of bushes that rustled loudly. He froze when he heard the snake woman slither near him. She wouldn't give up trying to kill him. All the other beasts gave up trying to find the young boy but not her. Then the snake lady shaped her head in his direction her long talons scraping against the trees. He braced himself ready for death to come when a bright light exploded. He opened his eyes to sees pile of golden dust blowing away in the wind. The. A hand covered his mouth as he headed towards the remains of the monster. He freaked out and wildly swung his fist.

"Relax; I just want to talk with you." The man said.

The boy stopped swinging his arms, he relaxed slightly and the man let go of his mouth.

"Who awe you-u?" The boy stuttered and his r slipped through his teeth as usual giving him an extra cute point.

"I am Thanatos. I have tried to protect you without direct contact. Zeus is paranoid so I have only helped you run away. It is time to go home, Perseus."

"Close your eyes Perseus."

"Why?"

Instead of answering the god flashed them out of the forest and into the underworld. By now Perseus eyes were adjusted to the dark so he saw everything including the "puppy" that was standing up barking at the smell of the living. At the sound of the three heads dogs bark Percy's head snapped up excitedly. When the boat they were on Perseus hopped off ready to play with the big dog.

"Thank you mister..."

"Charon. Just Charon." The hooded cloak rasped out.

"Thanks Charon."

Perseus then ran off to see the dog that licked him when he came near getting Perseus soaked. Perseus laughed loudly and patted the dogs.

"Come on Perseus let's go see your... well you have a complicated family so let's just say he's your uncle."

They walked over to the pitch black castle. It had a large wooden door with a torch on each side. To Perseus' surprise the flames were green. It was dark and gloomy with two skeletons at the front guarding the doors with two spears. He walked towards the door and suddenly the skeletons came alive! Perseus jumped back in shock. Thanatos ordered them to let him pass and they walked through the doors. Inside was an amazing site, in Percy's opinion. It was dark in the hallway with pictures of all kinds of torture. There was burning, drowning, electrocution, etc.

It was scary but Perseus had seen worse. He had seen it live.

"Perseus, stay here while I go talk to your uncle."

"Ok."

Perseus just roamed around the hallway for a couple minutes before he sat down and started playing with his thumbs. The door finally opened and he heard a deep voice telling him to come in. He went in the room which had a fireplace but inside it looked like ghosts or souls of people. They were trying to claw their way the bars that locked them inside the fireplace. A man spun around in his chair now facing Perseus. He studied the smaller boy and narrowed his eyes.

"Is this the child I am supposed to bless?" Perseus could feel the man's eyes gazing into his soul.

"Why should this child be fortunate enough to become my champion?"

"He is my son. If the others found out about him..."

Thanatos trailed off leaving it to Hades' imagination of what they would do if they caught Thanatos with a child.

Hades was forming a plan in his head. It was cruel to Thanatos but he would do anything to get back at his brothers, especially Zeus.

"I will make a deal with you Thanatos. I will bless, protect, and train the boy with one condition. I get to adopt the boy to raise as my own. He will be trained by all of the greatest heroes. He will be the prophecy child. Not that disgusting daughter of Zeus. No, Perseus will be the hero of Olympus and a true son of death."

"Then I am sorry, but no." Thanatos looked at his boss nervously.

"Excuse me." Hades said, clearly surprised that the minor god refused him. Thanatos gulped down his nervousness. He knew Hades would be angry. The god of the underworld looked at Thanatos like he was about to yell and then his eyes glazed over. A chill went up the minor god's spine and he instantly knew who was helping him. He grinned slightly and when Hades returned to normal his stoic expression returned to his face. Hades looked at him shaken up. "I am sorry I will not take care of your child. Nothing will happen to him in the Underworld I can assure you that." Thanatos smiled sadly. The thing clearly scared Hades; unfortunately it did not scare him enough to take the child in. The next place he had in mind was somewhere he did not want to raise his child. It was worse than in Hades, the place not god. He would have to bring the small child to his mother, who lived in Tartarus. He grabbed his son's hand and flashed down to the pit. He opened his eyes and saw his mother's dark palace. He brought Percy to the door and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments before the door swung open. No one was there. He walked in, the young child at his side. As he walked down the long hallway he examined the paintings on the wall. They were all of her children. He smiled when he saw a younger version of himself playing with his brother, Morpheus, with wooden daggers. His expression then changed back to regular. He kept walking toward the main room and when he finally got to the main room. He saw a chair facing the opposite direction of him and someone was sitting in it. All he saw was black hair, until she turned around. She had a pale white face and a purplish dress. She was beautiful. The woman looked at Thanatos and smiled. "Well aren't you going to give your mother a hug?" The god hugged his mom and showed her Percy. "Who is this?"

"Mom, this is my son Percy. I need you to train him and take care of him."

Nyx, the primordial of night, looked at her son with confusion written on her face. "Why can't you take care of him yourself?"

Thanatos looked at his mom desperately. "I can't say anything here. I shouldn't have even brought him."

Nyx got up with a determined look on her face. "Tell me everything."

Thanatos looked around the room as if someone were watching him. He sighed and started to tell his story.

~flashback six years ago Thanatos POV~

I walked into the hospital, walked up to the front desk and asked to see Sally Jackson. She was currently giving birth to his child. I walked up to the room and opened the door. When I was in there I saw two people. A doctor holding a baby boy in his arms, and the mother lying in the bed. She was almost as pale as the sheets she was laying on. The doctor told me that I had to leave so I grabbed the baby and snapped my fingers making the doctor collapse. I slowly walked over to the woman in the bed. She smiled at him, but he could tell it was hurting her to move. She was dying slowly from blood loss and I couldn't stop it. It would ruin the flow of life, meaning if she didn't die many other people would until she did. Those people shouldn't die, yet. She grabbed my arm and I looked at her. She slowly pulled my ear to her mouth.

"I know who you are, Thanatos." She said surprising me. "I need to tell you something very important. Our son, protect him from what is to come. He is much more than a demigod because... Because I am a legacy."

"That doesn't matter just lay down and rest." I said trying to calm her down.

"It does matter because… Because I am the legacy of Erebus."

~flashback end~

My mother looked at me for a few seconds before pulling the boy towards her and gripping his shoulders very tightly. Perseus took a big gulp and clenched his teeth to stop the tears from flowing freely out of his eyes. I couldn't blame him. My mother was terrifying. She looked him in the eyes and he moved his eyes anywhere but hers. She chuckled darkly and said, "Of course son, I know we'll get along very well." Then, right after she had smiled at him, she let go of his shoulders and pushed him away from her and right when his head was about to hit the floor he vanished in the shadows. I clenched my teeth but I knew my mother wouldn't bring him back here. I walked over to my mother and nodded my head. "I will be back in a week. Please mother, don't scar him for life." She chuckled again and waved her hand motioning towards the door. "Goodbye son." And right when I closed the double doors of her mansion she said, "No promises." The last thing I saw before I was locked out, was a smug smirk on my mother's face with a white hot fire burning in her eyes.

~line break Percy's POV~

I was freaking out. That was the only reasonable explanation. I mean come on this is all crazy. Maybe I shouldn't have run away from home. No, it's better this way now... Smelly Gabe can't hurt me now. I felt my sweaty hands slip off of the wooden table in what appears to be my new room. I hit the floor but before I could black out, a man walked in and grabbed me by the shirt. "Don't wuss out now." He gave me a crazy smile and said, "We're just getting started."

~line break one week later~

"So you little Bitch. You think you could mess with us and get away with it." One of the shadowy figures told me when I accidentally tripped one of his loser buddies. I was running my usual laps just outside Grandmas castle when these guys bump in to me and one of them falls. I tried to help them but they pushed me on my back. I fell into a knight standing guard in the track area. There was one everywhere and they were the lowest rank of the Knights of Nyx. As I fell I looked up and saw one of my new uncles standing on a balcony looking to see what I would do. All my siblings usually stayed here in the castle. The castle was a bit creepy at first but now I'm pretty used to it. Anyways the knight rolled away and stood back up as if nothing had happened to him. Now two of the three big meanies were advances on me. I gulped and tried to turn to run away. The big, buff one grabbed me by the back of my collar and pulled me back before punching me in the gut. I almost passed out right there but I managed to shadow travel behind them and started running from them. That was the one trick I managed to actually get to work in this week. I still wasn't good at aiming at where to go but I worked. I started running and the two medium sized ones charged towards me almost catching even when I was at full speed. The large one turned around in the circle and charged me from the other way. I kept running until the big guy was almost a football field away. He smiled viciously and ran even faster. He reached out towards me so instead of getting trampled to death by a fat guy I tried one of my special abilities.


	2. Chapter 2

I launched up in the air, the shadows giving me an extra boost, and I thought about my back bones extending. I felt an excruciating pain in my shoulder blades as time seemed to slow down while I was in midair. My shoulder blades shifted around along with my back bones. It felt like all my bones where getting snapped in half and then melded together again with molten lava. I scrunched my eyes up as a few tears flew from my eyes. Finally, the last and most painful part of the transformation began. Little cuts opened in my back near my shoulder blades and bones popped out of those slits coming out all the way until they took the shape of a pair of wings. Feathers, black as night almost so black they looked purple, started to grow on them until they were fully covered in them. I rose up into the air and spread my wings to full length. The guys that were chasing me ran away. I stayed in the air for a few seconds before the process reversed itself. All the feathers except for one, which fell to the floor, disappeared and the wings folded into my back until all that was left was two white scars lined on my shoulder blades marking where the wings came out.

I fell to the floor, exhausted, and I must have fell asleep because the only thing I remember next was waking up in my room. My dad was sitting on my bed, tapping his foot against the ground. He turned around and saw that I was awake so he grabbed my sore shoulders and gave me a giant hug. "So. How was your first week?" He asked me and I groaned just thinking about it. He chuckled and said, "You can tell me at dinner." He smiled at my surprised face. "Dinner? Usually a shadow servant brings me all my food and I eat up hear." He had a conflicted look on his face but then smiled again. "Well when I am here we eat at the dinner table." He said sternly. I smiled, got up and went to get ready. I hopped out of my training clothes and got in some black basketball shorts and a black t-shirt before running to the dining area. My dad was the only on sitting there so I began to tell him my week. "At fiwst(first) I thought Gwandma(grandma) was weiwd(weird) but now she pwetty cool." My dad smiled and stopped me. "Your lisp is cute but you don't want to be cute." I shook my head, "You want to be menacing to your enemies." He touched my forehead and a dark light went from him to me. In that moment I knew how to talk without using w's for r's. I wonder if he could do any more stuff for me. He must have read my mind because he said, "No, sorry I can't do anything else for you. But I can give you something. He touched my head again and said, "Now your wings won't hurt as bad." He must have seen my confused face because he said all of his kids have wings. "All of my brothers and sisters helped me too. I can name all of them. Alecto, Megaera, Tisiphone, Hemera, Geras, Eris, and Arai are my aunts and Aether, Hypnos, and Charon are my uncles. Anyways right now they are training me in my powers. Damesen and Orion, the giants, are going to train me in fighting when I turn ten. Now Enceladus will teach me to be smart like you." Everyone was seated by then so they ate and went to bed.

~line break Percy's tenth b-day (by the way five years until the second titan war) ~

I flew up and fist bumped my teacher Enceladus. Another lesson finished and today was the day I started training with the big guys. I flew over to the arena where I'm supposed to meet my teachers. I landed in the dirt area and waited patiently for them. After half an hour of waiting they finally showed up. Orion looking smug as ever and Damesen looking bored out of his mind. That annoyed me for some reason. After were done training in a few years he won't be bored at all. I bowed down and got back up. "Ha Ha Ha." Orion's laughter echoed around the arena. "Little boy, right now you will bow to us but when we are done with you we will be equals." He laughed again even though there was nothing to laugh about. Walked over to them and flew up to bump fists. I couldn't shake their hands because they would crush me but before they bumped my fist they shrunk down to seven feet tall. I held out my hand and they shook it. "First thing first. Five laps around the arena. Only running. Then twenty sit ups and ten pushups. I know its five miles but I don't care. Every week we will add ten pushups and twenty sit ups and another lap. Get started" Damesen said and I took off before he could add a lap.

When I was finally done, many hours later and hurting all over, he had a long box in his hand. I ran over exhausted and waited to catch my breath before asking, "What's in the box?" He unlatched it and opened it. It was a sword. Pitch black with a red glow around it. The red was energy gained from killing enemies. The blade was Hell silver. That's mortal silver mixed with stygian iron forged in the waters of the Stygian Marsh. The place where all the rivers of the underworld meet. The handle was also black but instead of just leather handle there was a piece of the Nemean lion skin under leather made out of Apollos red cattle so it was blood red. At the top of the hilt there was a skull with mist circling in its mouth. "Inside you can capture the souls you kill. Up to three at a time and once you use them they disappear unless they choose to stay and you let them." Damesen told me and I tried to grab it but he held it out of my reach. "No no no. You don't get to even touch this masterpiece until you turn 16. For now use this." He handed me a heavy plain celestial bronze sword. It wasn't nearly as cool but it would work. I grabbed it and held it up with one hand. That felt right but know I need something in the other hand. Do you have another sword?" He raised an eyebrow but threw me another. "I can't get you another badass sword like that but I can get you a different one." He held up his own sword and we got into position. Orion, who was sitting down in the stands, blew a whistle and before I could do anything Damesen had his sword to my neck. He smirked and I pushed it away. I got up and tried again this time trying to block. When he collided with me I flew back into the wall. I somehow stood up again and decided to try one last time. This time I was ready so when he attacked I rolled to my right spun around and stabbed at his back. Unluckily for me he turned at the last second and deflected the blow. He attacked by jabbing his sword at my chest. I pulled my left shoulder back and hit his sword away with my left one. I tried slashing but he jumped back and quickly dashed forward. I tried to duck but he hit the flat of his blade on my legs knocking on my back and putting his sword to my neck again. "Nice job. You lasted more than ten seconds." We did that for the rest of the day, and I didn't win again. Next we did Archery with Orion.

Alright, I was getting the hang of this. I have been shooting arrows for hours now and not one bull's eye. I have been getting closer though. Orion did have a gift for me but he wouldn't show it to me until I was 16. It was stupid as hell, but it did motivate me. I let one go and it hit about the middle of the target. "Yes!" Orion looked at me smugly turned so he wasn't looking and shot a bull's eye.

After that we practiced all short ranged weapons like spears and knives and fists with Damesen and all long ranged like throwing knife and javelin. We did all weapons.

~ Line break Percy's 13~

So far I have been almost everywhere in Tartarus. Almost everywhere. The one place I wasn't allowed in was the forbidden area. I know, real original. I was shooting arrows with Orion when I accidentally shot on over the arena. I ran to go get it when I saw that no one was looking. I made a quick decision to check out the forbidden area. I let the shadows cover me so I was invisible in the dark unless you looked very closely, just to make sure no one saw. I quickly slipped into the cave. I walked for a while before I saw a bowl on an altar. I walked up and saw red liquid inside of it. I looked inside and saw nothing. But when I pulled back, that was when I heard the voice. "Hello Perseus. Nice of you to finally come to me. Yes I have been waiting for you. For only you can free me. Drink out of the bowl." I was about to turn and run when I suddenly felt like drinking it. I drank it and felt warm blood run down my throat. I think it was animal blood. I hope. "Yes. Good my champion. Come back to me every month. I will make you stronger." After that I came back every month and he did make me stronger, while I made him stronger.

~line break Percy's 16th b-day ~

Today was the day. The day I leave. I gulped down something, either fear or anxiety, and headed to the dining area. Everyone was there already smiling sadly. I smirked and sat down at the end. "Percy, there's something we need to tell you something. There has been a slight change of plans. Last summer the Olympians defeated the Titans again and now Gaea has decided to rise. We are joining my sister. Not only because she would rule better than those shit head gods, but Tartarus himself has decided to join her and he's even more powerful than Gaea. We need you to go undercover as a... A child of Venus." Nyx exclaimed and everyone burst out laughing. Not at Venus just as me being her child. See I have become one of the more evil things in the pit ever since I drank that blood and got his blessing. "Only because she has the most kids of all the Olympians. She won't notice one more so, sucks for you. Present time!" I sighed and smiled again at my family. Even my father has decided to conspire against Hades.

Nyx announced all of the presents, "First off we have Damesens gift... Bloodbath! The sword he showed Percy when they first met. Next we have... Devastator! Orion's old bow." The bow was made of Drakon bone that Damesen got and had an unbreakable string that when you pulled back created an Arrow out of the shadows. It could kill mortals and monsters. It was black and had engravings of hunting on it. Enceladus' gift was a pouch with unlimited throwing knives. I got everyone's blessings and then got ready to leave. "Wait, son." My dad called and I turned. "This blade is made from the frozen waters of the Styx. It never breaks or shatters and it freezes people when you will it to. Its name is Frostbite." It was light blue and had the same red handle as my other sword. There were swirly designs on it. I hugged my dad and then Nyx called me up. Here along with my belt that had unlimited supply of knives, two sheathes connected to it. I put my swords in and smiled. "If you lose your sword then they will return to these sheathes. Also here." She gave me a coke can that turned into a spear when I crunched it. I put it in a coke holster in my awesome belt. I also got a black backpack. "Thank you everyone. Really." Then I left. I shadow traveled to the doors of death and hopped in with two Cyclopes and a cat. Wait, a cat? It was sort of translucent but flickered to a regular black cat, more regular as we got closer to the surface. I grabbed it and put it in my bag. I then stabbed the two Cyclopes with Bloodbath. I felt their souls travel across the tip of the blade to the hilt. When the elevator finally stopped I got out and immediately closed my eyes. It was so dark in the Underworld that even at Sunrise it was bright. I finally got sort of used to it and saw that I was in the middle of the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

I was about to shadow travel but I remembered that the gods monitor everything, including my powers. Damn, also no powers as a son of Venus. I walked until I finally found somewhere that had some civilization. It was a 7-Eleven so I went inside and made sure I couldn't be seen by any security Cameras and then called the worker over there. "Where are the candy bars?" I asked and he asked me to follow him. Right when we were in the cameras blind spot I stabbed him in the stomach with Frostbite. He froze instantly so I kicked him and he shattered into little pieces. I stole as much as possible and even took a panda pillow pet for comfort. I put a cat on top and ran out of the store. I looked around and suddenly heard a voice in my head. 'Perseus put all of your stuff in the backpack, it can fit. Now drop it into the ground. I did and it sunk into the ground.' Fortunately the cat was out of the bag. Still, all my stuff. Do not worry, just summon it and you'll get it back. Remember you can't use any of this Child of Venus. You can fight with your hands though. Also go here. I smiled when I felt the place come to my mind and I started walking. The cat followed.

A few hours of boring walking later I ended up in a place called the wolf house with another boy. We were right outside the wolf house. "Who are you?" The boy asked in a snarky voice. I wanted to kill him right know but that would blow my cover. Also I probably shouldn't kill everyone that annoys me. "My name is Sir Awesomeness. Who are you?" I responded, with a smirk on my face. He growled at me and said, "Tell me your name!" My sarcastic smile turned into an ugly snarl. I punched him in the face and he dropped like a rock. When he got up he was as red as a tomato and he tried to punch me put I stepped back and he missed. He was about to punch again but I said, "Stop! Now tell me your name and we can try to get into this place." His eyebrow scrunched together and he rolled his eyes before muttering, "Jacob Delange, and I don't remember anything." I smiled and pressed my hands against the door. It cracked open so we slipped inside only to find an empty room with eleven doors on the inside. The doors opened and ten wolves stepped out into the open. They were all grey with white on their stomach and red on their muzzle. I'm assuming that it was blood.

They bent down and launched at us. I reached for my sword but remembered I didn't have, nor could I use it. I brought my fists up and punched one in the face. Out of the side of my eye I saw Jacob fighting one so I jabbed mine in its neck while it was still down and turned to the next one. It launched at me so I dove to the side and tackled one at the same time. Jacob was still trying to overwhelm his opponent and failing. Suddenly a larger wolf came out of the last hole and barked. All of the wolves returned to their doors except for the big one. "Lupa." The name just popped into my head and apparently it was correct because she said in my mind, you already know me pup. Good. You both will complete a series of test and depending on how well you do I might let you pass. I Looked up and said, "Who are you?" My cat came out of hiding and Lupa showed a disgusted look.

"I am the trainer of all heroes. If you pass you will be able to join the camp. If you do not you will die. I gulped and looked at Jacob who looked like he was about to piss his pants. I nodded and she looked at Jacob. Who are you?"

He looked up from the ground and said, "Jacob Delange, son of Poseidon." She looked surprised for a minute but then something clicked. "The queen plays a dangerous game. From now on you will be known as a son of Neptune."

He nodded and said, "What kinds of test is this?"

~line break trainings done~

I took my knife and threw it a Jacob. He rolled out of the way but I grazed his shoulder. He cringed but got up. I took my swords out of their sheaths and waited for him to charge. I told Lupa they were a gift from my mother and she seemed to believe it. I sliced at his legs and hit his shin with the flat of my blade. He fell and I held my sword to his neck. He narrowed his eyes and slapped my outstretched hand away when I tried to help him up. I didn't like him very much at all. He had a huge ego and was only okay at sword fighting. Also he was a sore loser. Whatever. I walked over to Lupa who was watching us and kneeled down. You have done well young pup. Top of the class. I can't say the same for your companion but you both will be going on your way now. Goodbye and good luck. "Let's go." I told Jacob and he looked at me surprised. "What! After all of that we don't get anything?" I looked at him like he was stupid, which he was. "Lupa gave us the privilege to join her camp. Now shut up and be grateful!" He looked at me like I was a bug he wanted to step on but it always jumped away at the last second. I glared at him. "Let's go! Now or I'm leaving without you." He gave me an angry look but hurried off after that.

I followed him out to the road and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his just as my fist met with his face. "Hey, man. Why did you slam your face into my fist?" I asked sarcastically. My face turned serious and I said, "What the hell! That was a goddess you were talking to dumbass. Next time it won't just be a punch to the face!" He shook away from my grip and fell on the floor with a bloody face. He narrowed his eyes, "Stop acting like your better than me!" he screamed and I glared at him. "I am better than you." I muttered and his face turned red. He got up and stomped away.

I continued walking towards the place Lupa told me to go. We kept going until we saw a Walmart and immediately rushed inside to get different clothes. The ones I had on had holes all over and was covered in dirt. I went to the men's section and picked out some stuff.

I slipped on a hoodie and a pair of camo pants. I grabbed a pair of aviators. Lastly when I found the shoe section I put some black army boots on. I looked around for Jacob and when I finally found him, I remembered we had no cash. "Damn. We're going to have to sneak out. Follow me."

I put my hat and glasses on, tore off all of the tags and walked out the door. The detector started beeping and instead of staying cool, the idiot took off running. I thought about abandoning the dumbass but remembered what Lupa said. "He was an important part of saving the world." I rolled my eyes and took off after him. I caught up fast and looked back to see if anyone was following us. Unfortunately two security guards with tazers in each hand were running behind us they tried shooting us but missed. They threw their tazers at us and one hit Jacob in the back of the head. He stumbled but got up again. They took out their batons. We could easily beat them but then people would definitely notice us, if they hadn't already. Then the luckiest thing in the world happened. We ran past a closed motorcycle show "Hop on." Jacob looked pretty freaked out but hopped on the back of my motorcycle after I hopped on a Kawasaki Ninja. Before the security guards could register what happened we went onto the street almost running them over. I have to say, I looked pretty badass.

We kept speeding down the street until we hit the highway. We needed to stop because even though we have been looking awesome, (at least I did) neither of us really know how to ride a motorcycle very well. We got off and I realized we were at the Caldecott Tunnel; the entrance to Camp Jupiter. We started going down the hill when two bat thingies rose from the ground. I heard the voice in my head again. "Even though you are on their side, the monsters will still try and kill you. Just for show but they don't know what side your on. So don't hold back." I sent a silent thank you and took out my swords. Jacob also brought out his Celestial Bronze pen-sword; riptide. The bat ladies came closer and I could see that they were Gorgons. They looked at me and said, "We only came for the son of Neptune. He killed our sister. We will give you one chance to leave." They looked pretty serious but I just laughed in their face. "Come on assholes. You can't expect me to give up that easily." They growled and launched at us with extended claws. I sliced her hands off with bloodbath. I turned off all of the powers that my swords had so I would be less conspicuous to the gods. It passed through her skin like butter and I jabbed at her face. She instantly turned to dust. Right when the golden dust hit the ground it started to take form again. Jacob was battling his and when she tried to launch at him he stepped aside so she flew off the cliff. She flew towards the freeway and before she could stop she slammed into a car that swerved into a pickup truck. When she started to reform we made a break for it. We slid down the hill carefully and when we got to the bottom there was an old hippy lady standing at the side of the road. "Hello young ones. If I may ask, who are you?" She pointed her bony finger at me so I told her, "son of Venus." Jacob snickered so I whacked him in the back of his head. "Well dears, i need your help." She told us and then she looked at the son of Neptune. "You must carry me across the river. Your blessing will be lost but soon you will remember. Either that or leave me hear to die with him." She pointed at me again. "Whats the other option?" He asked her and she said, "Oh live a long full life underwater with your father. You, of course, would live a ripe old age but you will never find out who you truly are if you take that path." For a minute I was worried he might actually choose the ocean but then he asked, "What do I have to do to get to the camp?"

She smiled, showing off her broken yellow teeth. "Carry me through the tunnel." It was my turn to laugh. "Wait what! Why?" He asked exasperated. "Because it is kindness and without it the gods will die." He grumbled unhappily but picked up the old hag and started carrying her into the tunnel. I followed.

It took so long for them to get into the tunnel the Gorgons reformed and started chasing us. We got through and I held them off while Jacob ran towards the river. He hopped in and started wading across. He brought out a giant surge of water hitting the monsters in the face. Two people came from the big gate in front of us and started fighting the monsters. The large muscular kid grabbed Jacob by the arm and he almost dropped the lady. He shook the big guys arm off and ran towards the camp. The girl stabbed one of the monsters but before she could regenerate, the ground seemed to swallow the dust. The last one standing still was chasing us until we got to the river. The big kid with the bow shot at the gorgon but missed. The lady said something to Jacob and before he could say anything I pushed him into the cold river.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as he hit the water the lady disappeared. She reappeared in my arms and I stumbled back. Jacob got up and glared at me. "What the hell!" I started at him, my eyes void of any emotion. "Go." I ordered and he turned back and started wading across the flowing waters. I jumped in and instantly my skin started to go numb. It was freezing cold. Jacob wasn't affected so he was faster than the rest of us.

The two monsters (they already reformed) took off towards us. They aimed towards the girl and grabbed both of her arms. She was jerked up into the air and the bow kid shot an arrow. It hit one in the foot and it dropped down low for a second. Before they could recover, the son of Neptune raised his hand making water rise up and smash one to the ground up. I looked down and saw the hippy lady staring at me patiently, and I made a quick decision. I dropped the old hag into the river and took out Devastator. I notched an arrow and shot the other gorgon in the face. The arrow hit her cheek bone, which exploded into little pieces, went through her brain and out her skull. Little bits of brain meat flew out the back of her skull. She floated down into the river, the flowing water stopping her from reforming. Her sister disappeared. We all continued crossing the river until we got to a girl that looked about sixteen standing in a purple cloak. There were more than 50 armed soldiers behind her. Finally June the hippy reappeared. She was at wet at all. "Look away." She said in her old, cracked voice. Luckily everyone did. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a bright light.

When it was gone I turned and saw a beautiful woman standing there with a peacock at her side and a crown on her head. Everyone started to bow except for me and Jacob, so I decided to follow their example. Jacob was the last one up so the new person walked over to him and said, "Why do you not bow, boy?" He looked surprised for a minute before standing up straight and said, "Who are you?" I heard a few kids gasp and I rolled my eyes.

She replied, "I am Juno. Queen of the gods and you will bow boy, or would you rather be put in a sack of angry honey badgers and tossed into the Little Tiber ." She said, now with a sneer on her face. Jacob dropped instantaneously. "Praetor Reyna, please show this boy where he will be staying." Before anything else happened a paper white dove swooped down and landed on my shoulder. It started to glow before taking flight again. I felt different so I looked at my hands and saw that my skin was glowing pink. I took a deep breath when Juno looked at me, staring intensely at my glasses that somehow managed to stay on during the whole fight. "A son of Venus. There's something about you demigod." She approached my so I pulled out my swords and stood in a defensive position. She grinned and walked over to me. She ran a finger across my cheek making me feel very uncomfortable. Then she turned away facing the girl in purple. "This one," she pointed at me, "Will go through the arena."

A looked around at all the shocked faces. "What's the arena?" Ignoring my question, the lady disappeared in a flash and I turned to the praetor. "Well?" She looked surprised but hid it from her fellow soldiers. "The arena is where we train but in special cases we use it for an initiation fight. It is a fight to the death between the newcomer and the cohort leaders. They only happen if a god appoints one. So far there have been twelve in all of our history at this camp. Six appointed by Mars. One by Bacchus. Two by Vulcan and one by Apollo. Not one newbie has come out alive." I had a blank expression on my face and started walking towards the camp. When no one was looking at me I started laughing quietly. Five cohorts means five new deaths in the camp.

~line break~

"NOW ENTERING THE ARENA. THE SON OF VENUS... PERCY!" I entered and saw a crowd of people in the stands. I didn't have armor and had nothing but my to swords. The girl in front of me, I think Jenny, was holding a spear with roman armor. "Rule number one: No rules."

The boy speaking started laughing but then said, "Any bets left? Better put them in!" I put in one dollar (I'm going to use $ instead of whatever Romans use) that I found and said multiply it by one million if I beat everyone. He found me very entertaining so he put my bet in.

I steadied myself before taking my place at the edge of the coliseum. The bell rung and the girl launched at me. She swung her spear at my head so I ducked under it and rolled to the left. I swung my sword at her feet but she jumped over it and tried gutting me like a fish. I stepped aside but the spear grazed my shirt ripping it in half. A few drops of blood leaked out but that's not what I was mad about. I just got this shirt and she ruined it. I slashed at her neck trying to get at least nick it. With my other sword I hit her weapon hand with the flat of my blade making her drop her spear. I sheathed my swords and dove at her weapon on the ground. I came up in a roll and jabbed at her chest. The spear broke through her ribcage and up into her heart. It went out the other side. She tried grabbing at me but I ripped the bloody spear out of her mid-section and kicked her to the ground, a puddle of blood forming underneath her. I looked up at the crowd trying to read their faces. Cohorts 1-3 started cheering and whistling, but four and five were just staring at me. One girl was even crying. She looked like the dead girl. Must be her sister. Sucks for her. I turned to the praetor and yelled, "Who is next!"

A boy about nineteen with huge muscles walked out of the waiting area. He smirked at me and started talking like a smug bastard. "You ready to die pretty boy!" He screamed and I narrowed my eyes. He didn't have any weapons so I summoned my backpack put my swords in and dropped it into the ground. No one looked freaked out so I assumed there was a lot of magic here. The kid in front of me, Sebastian, burst out in laughter. "You think that just because you can kill that "girl" you can kill me? Ha! She was weak but I am a man. I will crush you like a bug!" My lips formed into a scowl. If there's one thing my grandma taught me that respected people was to respect girls. More than men. He was breaking my rule. For that he will die. I brought up my fists. "Let's go then."

The bell rung and he charged at me. He raised a fist and rocketed towards me. I easily stepped aside and stuck my foot out to trip him. He fell on his face but jumped up. I wasn't nearly as this guy but I could hold my own in strength. He swung a few more times but I raised my hands to block or dodged the blows. One slipped by and hit me in the cheek. I flew across the arena and hit the wall. Sebastian stormed over to me and tried stomping my brains out. I grabbed his foot and got him on his back. I jumped up and backed away, waiting for him to get up. I needed to end this. I stood right in front of the wall of the arena and waited for him to charge me. When he did he had his arm stretched back for the punch just like I thought. He launches his fist at me but instead of dodging I grabbed his fist and twisted it behind his back. He was still in motion so I grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the concrete wall. Blood splattered on the wall and a horrible crunch was heard from his nose. I crushed his face against the wall multiple times. He lay on the ground unconscious but I knew this was a fight to the death so I took his head in my hands, and snapped his neck. The crowd had the same reaction as last time. Time for round three.

A fourteen year old kid came out holding a bow. I would end this one quickly. I summoned my bow and when the bell rung we both started shooting arrows at each other. He got my side and blood started dripping out. I cringed but shot and arrow strait at his face. He tried dodging but it went right through his brain and he fell to the floor dead. The arrow passed right through me ripping the bottom half of my shirt off. There was barely any fabric left on it so I had a lot of skin showing. I glanced at the praetor. She was blushing ferociously. I raised an eyebrow but turned around.

The second to the last person came into the arena and he looked at me before saying, "I am Amir Jonson, one of the best spear and sword fighters at this camp. I hope you came prepared." He took out his spear as a golden sword hung from his waist. I ran forward, stepping sideways a little before swinging my own spear at him. He deflected off his shield while I held my own up. I jogged around, circled him before jumping high in the air and stabbing at him with my spear. He deflected it again. I stabbed at his feet but he smashed my spear i to the floor. I pulled it away at the last second before swinging at his head. He blocked it so I spun my spear around, quickly, and swinging multiple times. He deflected them all and swung his own spear at me a few times. The last one went right towards my face so I bended back under it. I went for his feet again so he slammed his shield in an upward motion and my spear went above my head. He jabbed at me but I deflected and then stabbed at him. He dodged so I swung my shield at him and he also avoided that. I put my shield in front of me and my spear behind my neck and shuffled forward, jabbing at him. I swung my weapon at him so he blocked it with his shield when his spear was facing the sky I swiped at it breaking it into two pieces. He retreated and I tried jabbing at him multiple times. I tried for his feet again and he stepped on my borrowed spear, breaking it as well. He pulled out his sword and spun around trying to slice me and right when he was about to I pulled out my ice sword and deflected his blow. We continued fighting until he finally got a strike right between my shield and stomach making it look like I got stabbed. Everyone's eyes shot open when I pulled back and stabbed at his shield. When continued slicing at each other when he tripped on a rock and lost his shield. I threw mine away and he grabbed his broken spear. We hacked and slashed for a while but I finally got his leg. I smacked my shoulder into him and he tried stabbing me with the broken weapon. I grabbed it swung it around like the opposite way of throwing a softball and plunged the spear strait into his hear. He fell to the ground and I watched him fall into his own blood. Only cohort one cheered that time. "Now time for cohorts one and only...!"


	5. Chapter 5

Reggie Vasquez! Son of Hecate" A kid about my age walked out but instead of having armor on he had a black cloak with little balls of purple fire swirling around in his hands. There was a small dagger strapped to his waist but I didn't suspect him to use that much. The bell rung so I launched at him, sending him spiraling in the other direction. He muttered a few words and disappeared into the ground. Behind me I could feel him grabbing my neck. It started to burn so I spun around and tried stabbing him in the stomach. He quickly said something in a very ancient language, and for a quick second his arm, the part where he deflected my sword away from his stomach, turned imperial gold. I was so freaked out that he decked me in in the mouth. He was strong for a small kid. He cast anther spell that made his hands light up in that purple fire. He ran over to me and put his hands on either side of my head. I could feel the fire turning into smoke and entering my ears. I was knocked unconscious and the last thing I saw was Reggie getting up and his foot colliding with my face.

When I woke up I was in a place that looked very familiar but the name was caught on the tip of my tongue. It was dark out and there was no light except for the eerie light from the moon. There was a woman in a red dress and a man grabbing her wrist, trying to pull her into another room. No one could see me. When the two people disappeared into the next room, I ran to follow. Inside, I saw the man push the woman onto the bed very violently and a little boy hiding in the closet with the door cracked open watching the man, unable to do anything. The man grabbed the lady by her wrist and pinned her down against the bed. She struggled to get out of his grasp, and spit in his face. He growled and punched her in the face so she whimpered and backed up into the headboard of the bed. The little boy jumped out of from where he was hiding and hopped on the man's back. "Get off of my mommy you big, fat meanie!" I tried to move but I found out that my legs wouldn't work. The man grabbed the child and threw him against the wall. "Ha, you little ass. I'm going to kill you after I deal with your mother." The small boy hit the wall and fell down, barley conscious but still awake enough to see what was happening. "Well Sally," The man said as he grinned down at her helpless figure. "It looks like it's just you and me." I couldn't see any of their faces until now but I realized that the man was Smelly Gabe, the little boy was me, and the women in the red dress, was my mom. I snarled and tried moving again. Nothing happened. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the boy fading unconscious and just as he fell asleep, so did me. Right before that I saw Smelly Gabe rip her dress until there were only red spots on the floor covered with cloth and the blood coming from her mouth. He pinned her down and quickly pulled down his pants and that was the last thing I saw before the darkness consumed me.

I woke up, again, but this time it was there was very little movement except for the kid, and my mother lying on the bed shivering. I saw the boy get up from his seat on the red floor so I did too. The evil man got up from the bed, where he was laying, and grabbed the kid by the neck. "No, please." The women gasped out in a small voice. "Leave him alone. Please." Gabe turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Did you just give me and order?" Sally hugged her knees and he pushed her on the floor. She was naked. "Perseus, run!" She managed to rasp out. The boy hesitated for a moment but when he saw the look of desperation in her eyes, he decided it would be best to follow her instructions. He was out the door before Gabe could get him. I followed him to a tree branch where he could see into the bedroom through a window. Gabe stalked over to my mother and grabbed her hair, pulling her on the bed. She slapped his hands but couldn't seem to do anything. He slammed her head into the wall and grabbed her neck. He squeezed tighter and tighter until, after what seemed like forever, he dropped her limp body. The man smiled and I lost it.

As the kid ran away from the house I slammed right through the window. I grabbed my swords and prepared to kill him but suddenly, my body wouldn't work again. Gabe turned toward me for the first time but instead of his disgusting voice, I heard the voice of my dad and the rest of my family, all at the same time. "Oh it's you, the disappointment. I expected more but I shouldn't be surprised or sad. I mean, none of us actually ever liked you not to mention loved you." I felt tears in my eyes and looked straight into his. I realized how much anger I had towards the man who killed my mom. But, I also had fear. I fell back and scrambled away from him until it hit the ground by tripping over something. I tilted my head and saw a body under me. Gabe just stood there, smiling evilly. I grabbed the body and turned her so she was on her back. I saw her beautiful, pale face with her dull, lifeless eyes and it snapped me back to reality. I looked to my left and saw a broken mirror to my left. My eyes were pure black, with no white or color in them.

I got up and took out bloodbath before rushing over to Gabe who didn't look so smug anymore. He turned to run but I dove at his feet slicing them off and rolling in front of him. He cried out so I cut off his tongue and then his arms. Tears leaked from his eyes and I smiled. I stabbed him in the heart and felt his soul come from him to the hilt of my sword. Pale blue smoke poured from his body onto my sword as he screamed in agony.

I woke up for the last time and saw everyone cheering for Reggie. I was facing his back and lying on the ground. I slowly got up and the crowd silenced. Everyone was staring at me so Reggie spun around. "Impossible." He whispered it just loud enough for me to hear. I stared at his shocked face. I am going to make him suffer. After what his magic did to me, he doesn't deserve to die fast. Using the blessing I got from my aunt Gears, I grabbed his head and started squeezing. To everyone else it would look like I was crushing his head with my hand but really I was aging his head until it was shriveled up like a raisin. He started screaming and continued until I let go and he fell to the floor, cold and dead. Everyone was quiet until Reyna said, "We have a winner." No one cheered.

"Which cohort do you wish to join. "

I knew immediately. "The fifth."

Immediately everyone started to shout out until Reyna whistled. "It is his choice and he has chosen!"

Soon everyone began to leave the arena. I walked out and put on some clothes that they gave me. The purple shirt did not match my eyes. At least I still had my Aviators. My babies.

When I was about halfway to the dining pavilion I saw Reyna running to catch up with me. "Meet me in my office after dinner." I smiled looking at my new home. Remember your real family. The voice in my head spoke again and I remembered my mission. A scowl formed on my face and I ate my dinner.

After my meal I headed straight for the praetors office. When I got there she was waiting in her chair, Aurum and Argentum waiting by her side. She looked up and narrowed her eyes. "I have a few questions for you, don't bother to even try lying. You beat everyone in the Arena. That has never happened and it was supposed to be an impossible feat. How did you do it?" I looked at the metal dogs and realized that even if I lied what would Reyna do? Execute me in front of everyone? That would look like she was trying to get rid of a possible powerful enemy and the people in cohort five wouldn't agree with that decision. She couldn't kill me here because I wouldn't let her. I decided to tell the truth anyways. "Practice." The dogs didn't growl but Reyna still glared at me. "Be more specific." I smiled and answered truthfully. "Really, I have trained for a while now, actually since I was a little kid. Nothing else." Reyna looked frustrated that I wouldn't be exact with her but moved onto the next question. "How did you crush Reggie's head with your bare hands?" I raised an eyebrow but said, "I'm strong." Reyna turned red but started to take deep breaths and calmed down. "I have a proposal for you. The augur, Octavian, has predicted that there will be a quest soon. I want you to go on this quest. If you- when you come back, I want to ask you to be praetor. Of course, this is only if we can't find Jason." My expression stayed blank on the outside but inside I was grinning from ear to ear. This was my big chance to lead the Roman army to their deaths. I bowed. "Of course I will." I left her alone and went to my cohorts building to sleep.

~line break, war games (I don't how their games work so I'll just make my own version~

I stood behind my cohort leader, who was holding our flag. Reyna was circling above us on her Pegasus, watching the game and counting down. "3, 2, 1!" She screamed and we all started sprinting towards the middle of the large field, a purple flag with SPQR on the banner. We started battling with the team in front of us, cohort number one.

Frank stayed in the back with the Apollo kids and started shooting arrows with boxing gloves attached to the tips. Hazel was by my side, on a horse running over anyone who was in her path. I stayed back all the way and when I was sure no one could see me I sunk low into the ground, tunneling through the dirt, using my new power. I popped up out of the ground in front of a kid from cohort three. I kicked him in the legs and he fell down. I tried stabbing him in his breastplate but he rolled out of the way and got up. He brought out his sword and swung it at my head. I ducked and sliced his stomach making him fall back and hit his head on the ground.

Three more guys and one girl from cohort two charged me. I grabbed the first guy's head, who I think was named Henry, and turned a full 360 and his face hit another kid's face. Blood and saliva squirted in all directions and they both fell back with busted noses. I rushed forward and stomped on Henry's face. They were both out cold.

The other two didn't charge me as easily. When they finally did the girl came forward with her throwing knives. She swung her knives and I stepped back, dodging them. She got a cut on my chest and it drew blood making me look down and touch the injury. She pushed me back onto the ground and jumped at me. Her knives almost impaled my legs but I spread them out and slammed them back together again squashing her head. She groaned and shut her eyes. The last guy retreated.

I looked over at my two friends and Jacob, who was in cohort 3. He was battling Hazel who hit him with the flat of her sword. Jacob fell to the ground and scrambled behind the rest of his team members. Frank was still shooting his arrows at the other archers. I saw an opening and sprinted toward the flag grabbing it and rushing back to the base. As I barreled across the field I felt the sharp cold metal of swords and spears touching my body. When I got to the end I was covered in blood.

Most of it was mine but I ignored it and let my body collapse on its self. That was when the god of war showed up.


	6. Chapter 6

I turned my head away as soon as I saw the glowing light. It took a while but the brightness slowly dimmed down. I looked forward and saw a man dressed up in full roman armor. He had a huge AK-47 in his hands and was glowing gold. He was also 10ft tall. I slowly got up and faced his direction. I had no respect for the god of war. He caused carnage and drove people insane. He also strengthened my stepfather, Gabe.

I noticed everyone else was kneeling, so when Frank desperately pulled at my leg I grudgingly bent down. The man god was still glaring at me. Mars started to stomp over and when he was about five feet away, he stopped." Stand up." He ordered me to do so but I didn't move a muscle. He growled and said it again, yelling this time.

"What's wrong with you? Get up!" Frank whispered furiously in my ear and pushed me to my feet. I stood up and glared at the ground. Keep your cool Perseus. Remember your role in all of this. Don't blow it now that you've come this far. My lips twitched up into a smile when he showed me visions of Olympus burning but just as fast as it came, my face turned blank again. I raised my head.

"What's your name kid?" He asked me and I answered honestly.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Venus."

He laughed and pointed at Frank. "Then your basically brothers with my boy here." Frank paled and stood up.

"Me, sir?" Frank's expression said everything that his words didn't. Frank definitely did not want to be a child of Mars and I couldn't blame him. Who would?

"You're not stupid, are you Zhang?" Mars glared.

"No, no sir."

"Good, and here's a present for all of the birthdays I missed." He threw the AK at Frank and right as he was about to be crushed under the weight of the weapon, it started shrinking until it was along wooden pole with a metal point at the end. The spear was glowing red with power. Frank nodded and bent his head back down.

"I didn't just come here for your games," Mars bellowed across the stadium. "I have great news. There will be a quest and it will be bloody." Surprisingly no one laughed. "I want this kid on the quest." He grabbed my shirt. "Learn respect boy. My son will also go on this glorious challenge." He raised Franks hand in to the air. "Lead us to victory son. I don't care who else you choose. Any ways here is the prophecy. My son and Venus' kid go to the land beyond gods with a partner. Free death and come back." Octavian, the skinny blond kid raised his head. "Um, sir? Usually prophecies are confusing and hard to figure out. If you don't mind..."

Mars cut him off. "I do mind. Now shut up and mind your own damn business kid." Octavian shrunk back down.

"As I was saying," he turned back to Frank, "you can choose whoever else you would like. Goodbye and good luck. Oh and here." Right as he flashed away he threw an ultra sized grenade launcher at him. It was about to crush Frank when it shrunk down to normal size and he caught it and held it by his side. Reyna came over to us.

"So Zhang, you have one more person to choose from. Who will it be?"

"Hazel!" He said immediately and the whole place erupted into angry shouts.

"All right everyone!" Reyna screamed. "It's Franks choice." Everyone quieted down but didn't look happy.

I headed towards the cohort houses after getting out of the bath house but I saw someone running towards the front entrances so I headed towards the gates. When I got there I saw a kid dressed in all black fighting of a couple of cyclopes'. I grabbed my sword but realized it wasn't there. I tried summoning my spear but it wouldn't come. "You don't need weapons for them," the voice in my head said. He was always doing this, testing me. I sprinted towards the first monster and jumped on its back. The kid killed one and was on the last one. I squeezed my arms around the creatures neck and strangled him. He turned into golden dust and I fell down. As I was getting back up, the kid already started running towards camp. I tried to summon my weapons one more time and this time, now that all the monsters were dead, it worked. I pulled out a throwing knife and threw it at him. It stuck in his leg and he stumbled down. I ran to him and held my sword to his throat. "Who are you?"

He looked down at my ice blade and his eyes widened. "His is the sword of Thanatos! How did you get it?"

I narrowed my eyes. How did this kid know about Reaper? Whatever. "I asked you a question!"

"Chill man," he said a little scared but he was handling the situation very well. "I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Had- Pluto."

I let go of him and put my weapons away and tried to helped him up. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Reyna." I reached for his hands but he squirmed back.

"Don't touch me!"

I raised an eyebrow but didn't try and help him up again.

We headed toward her office and passed by a couple of ghosts (anyone know what they're called) and a few tried pushing him around.

"What's a greek doing here in our camp? Who are you kid." Three of them circled around him and I was about to kill them when I remembered, normal demigods can't touch the ghosts. I had to keep up the act. The kid didn't even draw his weapon, but instead said, "Abesto!" Begone.

Cracks appeared in the floor and the ghost slipped into them, disappearing without a trace. I blinked a few times but tried not to act to shocked. A son of Pluto, trying to live at camp. He clearly knew about this messed up world we have to survive in so he should know that a son of Pluto should not try and live at the camps.

I continued walking towards Reyna's office, the goth kid on my heels. "So, that explains the clothes."

He glared at me and slid Reyna's door open. She was sitting at her desk with her two dogs, Aurum and Argentum, by her side.

"Who is this?" She asked politely.

"My name is Nico Di Angelo."

"Where should I take him?" I asked Reyna.

She looked at him hesitantly. "Will you vouch for him? If you will, take him to your cohort.

I thought about it. "Come on kid. Lets get you to your new home."

~line break~

As Nico and I walked towards the cohort house, we passed by Hazel brushing one of the unicorns mane. Nico saw her and his eyes widened. He turned away from me and ran over to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned around, gave her a big hug. She squealed and pushed the boy away. "Who are you?"

Nico looked hurt. "You don't remember me? After everything."

Hazel scrunched her eyebrows together and concentrated hard. "Sorry, no luck. Now please, leave me alone."

The kid tried to p ester her some more about her loss of memory but I yanked him away and apologized to Hazel.

"He kid. What was that about?"

He glared at me and continued on his way. "Forget it."

With that we left the daughter of Pluto and her horses.

~line break~

"Frank! Lets go man we've got things to do, monsters to kill!" I yelled as he lugged his huge bag onto the small plane that the camp loaned us. I got into the cockpit after Hazel and our new friend Jeremy. He was flying us to the border between Alaska and Canada.

"Frank!" I smacked the side of the aircraft.

"Coming!" He screamed after running back to get something wrapped into a cloth. He stuffed it into his shirt pocket and hopped in.

"Lets go Jeremy. We're all here."

He started the engine and started driving down the runway. We lifted off the ground and he took us into the white clouds that soon turned dark and stormy. A while passed the northern parts of Canada the now grey clouds started thundering. "Um, guys?" Jeremy asked us with shaking hands, almost making the plane crash. "I don't think Jupiter appreciates a daughter of Hades in his domain."

I turned to him. "Keep flying." He started to protest so I took out a knife and stuck it under his chin. Frank and Hazel both were frozen in their seats, eyes wide and breathing heavily.

He kept piloting the small plane until finally one of the bolts of lightning hit the wing. The plane started to smoke and red lights began to flash. I unbuckled my seat belt to look out the window and realized five things. The pilot jumped out, he took one of the parachutes, there was only one parachute left, it fit only two people, and there were three of us. We kept plummeting down so I did the most selfless thing I have done in my entire life. I slipped the backpack on Franks shoulders and strapped Hazel in front of him. They were both still frozen with shock so I yelled over the roaring wind, "Pull the blue cord!" Then I pushed them out of this death machine while I was spiraling out of control. Things started moving in slow motion as I stood in the doorway of the burning airplane. I looked towards the ground and saw a green forest spreading all across the horizon. I didn't want to have to do this but seeing as I had no other choice, I ripped my shirt off and jumped out of the plane.

There was a small pain in my back as the pure black wings popped out of my back. I dove towards the ground and then swooped up and looked for Hazel and Frank. I saw a bright white circle in the distance. Their parachute. I grinned and dove towards the ground. I hit the ground a mile from where they were so they wouldn't see me in the air and started walking towards them.

I got close to the parachute, and covered my face and torso in dirt. I summoned my backpack from the ground and put my aviators, which thank god somehow I still had on my face, in their along with everything else except for my pants and shoes. I sunk it back into the ground and continued on my way.

I stepped out from behind a tree and looked Frank straight in the eye. He looked at me in fear and I saw Hazel off to his left, slowly backing away from me. Frank gulped and asked, "What are you?" So much for keeping my identity a secret.

A/N: PERCY'S STUFF:

Bloodbath- Pitch black with a red glow around it. The red was energy gained from killing enemies. The blade was Hell silver. That's mortal silver mixed with stygian iron forged in the waters of the Stygian Marsh. The place where all the rivers of the underworld meet. The handle was also black but instead of just leather handle there was a piece of the Nemean lion skin under leather made out of Apollos red cattle so it was blood red. At the top of the hilt there was a skull with mist circling in its mouth. Inside you can capture the souls you kill. Up to three at a time and once you use them they disappear unless they choose to stay and you let them.

Devastator-Drakon bone that Damesen got and had an unbreakable string that when you pulled back created an Arrow out of the shadows. It could kill mortals and monsters. It was black and had engravings of hunting on it.

A pouch with unlimited throwing knives.

Frostbite- Can freeze people automatically if willed and is ice blue with blood red handle and swirl designs.

Sheathes with returning abilities.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you talking about?" I asked Frank trying to play dumb. He just got angry. "I'll ask you one more time. What are you?"

I heard the voice in my head again say, 'Tell them that you are actually a don of Thanatos and he has raised you until you got to the camp. I told them that and Frank looked at me skeptically. "This could be counted as treason."

I was about to summon Bloodbath and Frostbite but I heard someone screaming in my head. 'No! They have to be alive for the prophecy of seven to be completed. That is the only way Gaea can awake.'

I unclenched my hands and looked at Frank. "Please, I trust you Frank, you too Hazel, no more secrets." Lie.

Frank came at me and stood right in front of me for a few seconds before, hesitantly, sticking out his hand. I was stunned for a few seconds but shuck his. "Hey," he said, "You didn't judge us based on our parents; we won't judge you based on yours. Why didn't you just tell the camp and how did you convince everyone that you are a son of Venus?"

I froze and waited for the voice in my head to tell me something but I heard nothing so I had to make something up on the spot. "My dad told me that I would be treated wrong and I am a legacy of Venus." I hated lying to them. They were my only friends that weren't my family, but I had to be loyal. Or else I would have no one. I shook my head and Hazel came out of where she was standing. "This whole situation still doesn't make sense. If you are a son of Thanatos and he has raised you all of this time, how did he get the no seeing your kids thing past Jupiter. And my father wouldn't just let him raise a child for sixteen years. How did he manage to hide you or all of that time?"

I had no idea what to do. "He somehow managed." Hazel still didn't look like she fully trusted me but came over to me and shook my hand. "Now that that's over can we continue on our way?" I started to walk but Hazel tapped me on the shoulder. "Now that you have exposed yourself to us, can't you just grab us and fly to Alaska?"

I looked around and made sure no one was watching us. The first time I did it with them, when I exposed my true parentage, I had deciding on just dying and not showing everyone that there was still an enemy on the loose. But I didn't and I can't risk doing it again. "Sorry guys but the king of the sky still cannot find out about me. I can't risk him seeing me in the middle of the sky. But I do have another idea. Let's steal a car." I went out of my friend's vision and summoned Devastator from the ground. Hazel and Frank continued heading north, where they said they saw a town from when they were parachuting down. I stayed there for an hour waiting for any kind of animal to walk by, but got impatient and summoned my backpack and my cat. It wasn't suffering from hunger so apparently my dad fed it because it was now the size of a Great Dane. Its fur was light grey and the fangs hanging out of its mouth were about the size of my bicep. It climbed up a tree, jumping from branch to branch, and sprinted in the opposite direction I was looking

When I finally caught up to him there was blood in his mouth and a dead deer lying at its paws. I walked over to him and rubbed his head. He licked my hand. I chuckled, "Are you sure you're a cat?" I said talking to myself, "I'll call you Dog." It purred at its name.

I started cutting the deer open to skin it when I heard a scream of terror coming from the north. I looked up and hurriedly summoned my two swords. I sprinted towards the sound with Dog following close behind, making sure he wasn't going faster than me. I heard the scream again and kept running. I finally came to a clearing where there were about fifty low class monsters along with the Chimera, Nemean Lion, and Echidna. Frank and Hazel were fighting off some of the lower class monsters. Frank shot an arrow that pierced a dracanae in the heart and Hazel cut the head off a small Cyclopes. "Yes, our patron shall soon rise and we shall feast on the world!" Echidna screamed. I took out my bow and quietly climbed the tree in front of me. Echidna had her back turned to me so I took aim. If I hit her in the head she has to die. I fired and as the arrow flew through the air Hazel stabbed a hellhound in the heart and it turned into gold dust, just like Echidna when the arrow finally hit her. The two lion-like monsters at her feet whipped around. The Nemean Lion saw me and charged just as Dog rammed its head into the Chimeras rib cage knocking it over.

I took my eyes off of the two and launched an arrow straight at the lion. It bounced off of the fur harmlessly. I took out my two swords and jumped out of the tree, landing on its back. I repeatedly slammed the hilt into its back. I roared and reared up, throwing me off of him and squishing me in between him and the ground. I groaned in pain and the lion jumped of off me and got ready to pounce. I rolled away at the last second and kicked it in the head. It growled and snapped at me, and right at the second it opened its mouth I threw a knife that got stuck in the roof of his mouth. It whimpered, not being able to close his mouth. I walked up to him and stabbed the back of his throat with bloodbath. Instead of turning into golden dust like normal it slowly evaporated and the hilt shined gold for a second before going back to red. Hazel and Frank had almost finished of the small army so I jumped in to help. I stabbed a Cyclopes in the eye and froze a dracanae with frostbite. I kicked her down and she broke into little pieces.

We kept fighting and when there were about five monsters left the Chimera jumped on my back after taking out Dog. Luckily my saber cat was still alive, but barely. The serpent head snapped at me so I tried to cut it in half but it snapped back. The monster stepped back and sprinted towards me to ram me with the goat head. I jumped up and smashed my foot into its face, launching backwards onto a tree and then hopping off, with my two swords aiming down on his ram head. The two weapons sliced through the head and I flipped in the air just in time to land on my feet. Golden liquid squirted from the decapitated head and its neck. I sliced at the lion head but missed again and the snake snapped its head forward and sunk its fangs into my forearm. "Ah!" Hazel turned to look at me and a cyclopes hit her over the head with a club. She didn't die, but was knocked unconscious. Frank tried to run and help her but one of the hellhounds latched onto his legs and when he got away another monster head butted him and he too was knocked out.

I took the chance to use my siblings powers. Creamy white smoke spouted from my hands and all the monsters who were caught in it dropped to the ground, asleep. I was over to my companions, grabbed them and hid them far from here. I came back and the monsters were waking up so I used Lyssa's blessing and shot pure rage into everyone. Luckily the couldn't find me, so they just started slaughtering each other.. When I was a safe distance away, I felt a wave of exhaustion roll over me.

The voice was there again. 'You're lucky I saved you. You used to much energy. If you do it again I will not be able to save you. One or two low level monsters a day, at least.' Then he was gone and I passed out cold.

~line break ~

I woke up in a strange place. I was in a pure black room with nothing in except for the bed I was lying in. I had new clothes on, which really freaked me out. Black basketball shorts, a black hoodie, and a pair of black Jordan's with black socks. And of course, my aviators. I slowly got out of bed and pulled myself out of a sitting position and stood up. Then a horrifying man appeared in outside. He was huge.

"My champion," he said in the same voice that I have been hearing in my head all this time. "I have saved you once again. Kneel before me."

Shaking I slowly took a knee and bent my head down in a petrifying realization. This was Tartarus, primordial of the pit.

Tartarus is monstrous in his physical form, standing at immense height, his purple glistening flesh rippling with muscle. His fingers are tipped with razor-sharp black talons. However, his most terrifying and distinguishing feature is his face. Tartarus' black Stygian Iron boots are each the size of a coffin, and his hands are as large as crane scoops. His breastplate has faces of Gorgons, monsters, Cyclopes and dragons all pressing against his armor as if trying to escape. Worst of all, in place of a normal face is a swirling whirlpool and inward spiral of darkness, and his voice sounds like it is being drawn back inward rather than outward. (Description from Camp Half-Blood wiki.)

"Thank you for saving me, master." He grinned maliciously but do anything to harm me. Instead he shrunk down into a very good-looking man. He was 6'4 with a pure black suit on. He had violet skin and full black eyes. He had short pitch black hair that stuck up in the front. "Come here my boy," he said with his arms spread out. I cautiously walked over to him and he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into q bear hug. He laughed loudly, so I let a small chuckle out.

"Sorry, I just thought you would be all evil and scary."

He shook his head, "I have to appear that way for show but really, I'm pretty cool."

I laughed, "You are nothing like I expected."

His eyebrows raised and a ball of black energy appeared in one hand. "I didn't bring you here just for fun. I have something to give you." Before I could respond he shoved the black energy into my chest and I arched my back in pain. I shut my eyes and lifted about a foot off the ground before dropping down, landing on one knee with my fist in the ground. A scar that went right across my right eye, I covered it up for the camp, seared in pain and I took off my sunglasses to look at myself in them. The scar was showing and suddenly a surge of black went from the top to bottom. I put my glasses back on.

"What did you do?" I wasn't very mad but still wanted to know.

"I gave you a few new abilities; one you can use now and the other, you'll one day learn yourself. The first one though. Put your hand on the ground." I did what he said. "Now image yourself melting into the ground. It only works in darkness and shadows and if you leave the shadows you will reappear. Its like Hades Helm of Darkness, but less powerful." I thanked him. "Now, let me return you to your friends.

~line break~

"Where have you been?" Hazel asked when I walked into their hotel room, which Hazel somehow had enough money for.

"Sorry I just had to take care of the monsters, alone!" I emphasized on the last word.

"You told us to leave you there. We were just following your instructions."

"So you rent a hotel and hope I come back or better yet find this place?"

"Well, your here aren't you?" My eyes narrowed. I walked passed her and hopped on the first of two beds. She asked, "Where am I supposed to sleep?" I slapped the spot next to me and popped the chocolate on my pillow into my mouth. Then I pointed at the bed where Frank was sleeping, and last I pointed at a spot on the floor. "Pick one." I turned the other way and could feel her glare at the back of my head. I turned around again and looked at her choice. First the tried to lay on Franks bed but he rolled around and spread his body across the whole thing. She took in a sharp breath and stomped over to the spot on the floor and laid when she was closing her eyes, a spider crawled in front of her face and she let out a shriek. I smirked and I swear I could see steam coming out of her ears. She marched over to my bed and threw herself on it. Soon, on our respectable sides of the bed, we both fell asleep.

~line break A/N: I am going to slightly change Hazels appearance (not to much just make her a lot better looking like I will with everyone) and Franks baby face will soon go away. I am going to go into a lot of detail of Hazel now~

When I woke up I almost moved but felt my arm wrapped around someone. I looked down and saw it wrapped around Hazel, who was lying on top of me, her long leg spread across me and her head on my shoulder. I never noticed how beautiful she was until now.

Her perfect carmel skin basically glowing. She had straight, cinnamon brown hair. Curls naturally dance around her face and head, giving the appearance that the hair has a life of its own. Curls that fall past her shoulders give an appearance of just waiting to be touched. These longer curls, along with a flat, straight top part, frame her face and show off her natural features. She had an hourglass figure that was perfectly modeled by Aphrodite herself. Her small nose matched her attractive, shiny lips and I gently lifted her perfect chin from her slim neck. She opened her gorgeous, golden eyes and her thin eyebrows raised. She looked down and quickly scurried off me. "Whats wrong, sexy. Don't like my company?" I smirked at her face that by now, looked like a tomato.

After quickly glancing at my right eye (she fully saw my scar/ no aviators) she stormed into the bathroom and Frank opened his eyes. "What'd I miss?"

A/N: hey everyone. Sorry had to get that out of the way. Probably gonna be a PercyxHazel or PercyxBianca or both. Asked all my friends and they said either do that or Bianca.

Everyones height: Percy 6'1, Frank 6'3, Hazel 5'6

By the way Hazels 15 in this and Frank is seventeen.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: there is not going to be much relationship for a while but I will do some stuff like the last chapter~

Hazel avoided me for the rest of the time we spent in the hotel. We got some supplies and food from the stores and headed on our way. I couldn't help but keep looking at Hazel. I shook my head at the bad thoughts in my head. I was a sixteen year old boy after all. We were waiting at the old train station so we could catch a ride all the way to Alaska and fight whatever is waiting for us. When it finally arrived Frank got up and stood in front of me.

"Yes?"

He looked like he was about to explode, so he let out a long breath and asked, "What's on your face?" He pointed at my scar and I shot him a glare.

"None of your damn business." He looked offended but backed off muttering stuff like 'I'm just asking.' We got onto the train and sat down in the small spaces that they gave us and Frank went to go get us some food. "We should probably talk about last night." I winked at she blushed beet red.

"There is nothing to talk about," she said, "We fell asleep in the same bed and happened to be in different positions that when we fell asleep." Frank came back with our food and we ate. Hazel went to go to the bathroom so me and Frank sat in awkward silence for some while.

"Frank?" His snapped his head up, "I know what it is. I mean the secret you've been keeping from everyone." That sounded super creepy. "I mean about your life stick." He backed away and reached for his bow. "Calm down, my dad told me about you and how Hazel's actually dead." He feinted on the spot.

"What did you do to him?" Hazel, who just walked in the compartment, asked in an accusing tone.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Why do you automatically blame me?"

"You are the only one here and you don't look surprised." She put the food on her seat and bent down to help him up. "Frank?" She tapped his cheek lightly and I rolled my eyes before walking over there and slapping Frank in the face.

"Owww," Frank groaned and we helped him up. He retracted his steps and looked warily at Hazel. "Hazel, why didn't you just tell me?" She glared at me as if I said something I wasn't supposed to... which I probably did.

"What did you say to him?"

Sorry Hazel, I assumed that you had already told him that you're dead."

She looked at me in shock for about ten seconds before picking up her glass cup and throwing it at me. I ducked and it shattered against the wall. Wide eyes, I raised an eyebrow and looked at the glass. "What the hell! I could have died!"

She glared at me, "Good. You're an idiot. That wasn't your secret to tell. And Frank, I was going to tell you-"

"When you finally professed your love to him!" I said, dramatically with a grin on my face. She turned red so I said, "Sorry Frank, her face tends to get like that when she's around me. Especially when she slept with me in the hotel when you were asleep." I swear to the gods she looked like the blueberry girl from Charlie and the chocolate factory, except red.

"You guys what!" Frank almost feinted again.

"We slept in the same bed, not-"

"Sex?" I exclaimed excitedly. "I didn't look like that when we woke up. Or maybe when we were both asleep, instead of sleep walking we sleep-"

"Okay! That's enough Percy. Can't you let me be in peace for two minutes before you mess it up?" She looked desperate.

"Sorry sweat heart, it's in my job description. Mess with Hazel and Frank until they lose their minds." I winked at her and slapped Frank on the back.

"Leave us alone." She whispered in a deadly tone. I put my hands up in a surrendering motion.

"I'll go get some dessert. Bye now." I slipped out of the room but quickly peeked back in. Hazel was explaining how she died in the 1940's (I think) so I yelled, "Watch out for sloppy seconds!" And I ran away before anything bad could happen to me. Sometimes I think someone replaced my maturity with a seven year old (no offense to seven year olds).

~line break~

As soon as we crossed the Canadian/American border a cold shiver was sent up my spine. Someone close to me was in danger. 'Free Death' couldn't mean... Nah, we can't be saving my dad. "Probably should've paid more attention." I muttered to myself, and Hazel looked at me like I was crazy. She was still mad at me.

As we made our way across the state, we didn't say anything to each other. We just looked and waited to see if we saw anything unusual. For a minute there was silence, which was relaxing, but then I heard a creaking sound at the bottom of the train and felt it lean to the left. I grabbed a hold of the window sill and grabbed Hazels arm. The train swerved to the left and fell on its side. It slammed to the ground and I hung from the window with Hazel holding onto me with one hand and with the other was grabbing Frank who was pressed against the window on the other side. The glass was slowly cracking so I pulled up with all of my strength and Frank grabbed onto the seats. The train finally skidded to a stop and I lost my grip. Both Hazel and I fell onto the glass window. It shattered and I hit my head on the ground. The last thing I saw was two woman grab my arms and pull me out of the wreckage. Another two had Hazel and Frank. I shut my eyes and hoped for the best.

~line break~

I woke up in an infirmary. My shirt was off and I had a bandage wrapped around my mid-section. Probably from the glass. I tried to get up but a searing pain went through my stomach. Taking my time, I climbed out of the bed and looked around. There was no one else in here so I walked out only to be grabbed by a guard. "Where are you taking me?" I asked her, still disoriented from the pain. She didn't reply, but kept dragging me along until we reached a large room with a girl that looked a lot like Reyna, sitting on the throne with a crown on her head.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" She asked me and I shook my head. "I need you to do something for me."

"Who are you?" One of the girls kicked me in the back and I fell across the floor.

"You are not the one asking the questions boy." She spat at me but the queen raised her hand, signaling her to stop.

"It's okay Kylie. Let him speak. Will you help us?"

I glared at her. "Piss off bitch." I got kicked again and I felt metal cuffs go around my wrists.

"Bring them out." The queen told one of her guards. She nodded and a door open as two people were shoved through it. Frank and Hazel. I tried to run over to them and rip the bags off of their heads but one of the girls put a knife to Frank's neck. "You have five hours once you leave, or this one dies."

Frank started freaking out so I yelled. "Calm down bro. I'll get you guys out." He calmed down a little. "Who are you and what do you want."

Kylie smiled cruelly and kicked me in the head. I slammed to the ground and felt blood roll down my face. "Kylie! The queen yelled. "What did I tell you? I apologize for her rudeness. I am Hylla, queen of the amazons, and I need you to bring someone back from the dead."

"Excuse me?"

"She has the Girdle of Hippolyta with her and the only way to get it from her is to bring her back from the dead. We need the Girdle for a peace offering for Gaea. Without it she will obliterate all of my people."

"What does it do? And who has it."

"It gives supremacy and power to the wearer. And for who you are rescuing. Her name is Bianca Di Angelo and she is a daughter of Pluto."

~line break 4 ½ hours left~

I made my way through the city of Los Angeles towards the DAO building. I scanned the street for it and found a broken down old building, hiding in the dark. Death on arrival. Hope it isn't literal. I opened the door to the dark building, and found a man inside, with a black robe on. A bunch of people were waiting in a line. I pushed my way to the front and eyed the man. "What in Hades' name are you doing young man. You have to wait in line like everyone else."

"Mr. Charon," One of the dead people said, near the front, "How much longer do I have to wait?"

"Shut the hell up. Obviously I am talking to someone. Go to the back of the line." He snapped his fingers and the man disappeared.

"Charon? Did I say it right? Anyways I need to get to the underworld, pronto."

"Sorry kid but as you can see, there's a line" I summoned a bag of drachmas from the ground and shook it in front of his face. "You sure you can't make an exception?"

He looked down angrily and grumbled to himself. "Stupid Jacob. If he had come through on his promise I wouldn't be in this mess. Whatever." Then he looked up a smile on his face. "You sir, have got yourself a deal."

~line break 4 hours left~

We floated along the river Styx until we got to a door marked EZ Death with a huge three headed dog standing in front of it. I looked at the beast nervously and jumped out of the boat onto the shore. I watched Charon float away and I turned away from the boat only to find a growling monster in my face. I stumbled back, almost touching the water, but I stepped forward confidently and slowly held my hand out. Cerberus looked at me confused so I stretched my hand out and rubbed his gigantic nose. He stiffened up and for once I was glad I listened to the annoying stories Jacob told me. He said he remembered a small bit of his past. The one part that he remembered was playing ball with Cerberus. I didn't really believe that he took on Cerberus himself but when he told me his blond friend and a faun did it, I guess I believed him. I sent a small prayer to my patron, Tartarus, and hoped that he put a ball in my backpack. I tried summoning one and a red plastic ball appeared in my hand. Cerberus' ears lifted up excitedly he barked happily and started wagging his tail when he put his head near the ground and butt in the air. I threw the ball and he jumped for it. I quickly sprinted for the door and the dog bounded back to me and I tried to open the door. I got it open but Cerberus was already there. He grabbed the back of my shirt so I let go of the door and flailed my arms. "Okay, okay. You want a friend? Put me down." He put me on the ground and I thought of something quick. I summoned Dog and pointed at the beast. "Play with him." Dog was about the size of a rhino while Cerberus was the size of two woolly mammoths. Dog jumped on him and they started wrestling together. I walked through the door and found a field of dead people in front of me and a glowing area behind them. Elysium.

~line break 3 hours left~

I reached Elysium, covered in sweat, and walked into Elysium. I saw a few of the other dead people try but they evaporated and I didn't find them again. As I walked further into Elysium I started to not be able to see the people in fields of asphodel and I started to see houses in Elysium. I walked toward the town center where everyone was, sitting in rows of seats while people came up to speak about activities and other crap. Some people started noticing me not in a seat and pointed me out to their friends. There town leader, or at least I think because he had a mayor strap, stepped down from the stage. "Hello friend. Why weren't you at the town meeting?" He tried to shake my hand but his hand went straight through mine. People started muttering and the mayor looked at me in shock. "You're alive?"

"Ya, and I'm looking for someone. Bianca Di Angelo. You know her?"

He kept staring for a second but cleared his thought and stepped back onto the stage. "Is there a Bianca here? Bianca Di Angelo?" A girl who looked like she was about fifteen stood up and walked over to us. She had pale skin and brown eyes with long silky brown hair. She was as beautiful as Hazel. (I won't make you read about how good she looks but think of what I said about Hazel and the explanations like that but different). "I'm Bianca. Did you need something?"

"I was sent here to get you out of here."

"What?"

"Sorry let me explain."

I explained the whole story to her and she smiled. "You mean the waist band. I woke up dead with that around my waist." She led me to her house while the others continued their meeting. We went in and she opened up a drawer and took out the magical belt. I grabbed it before she could say anything but it disappeared. "Don't worry, its back in my drawer. I asked my dad about it when I got here and he told me that no alive person could touch it unless I was alive." I sighed.

"Well then, I guess you're gonna have to come with me." I told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I smiled and she looked kind of happy, like she knew what I was thinking.

"I'm getting you outta here."


	9. Chapter 9

Hour and a half until Frank dies. I led Bianca out of the underworld and got to Cerberus who was still wrestling with Dog. Bianca looked at my undead saber cat in shock. "What is that?"

"Dog!" I yelled at my pet, "Go back home." He turned too looked at me from where he was playing and whimpered but still sunk into the ground. "He is my zombie saber cat. Don't tell anyone, it's a secret." She nodded with a raised eyebrow but carried on her way out of the underworld. We walked along the side of the river until there was only water so I stuck to fingers in my mouth and let out a sharp taxi-cab whistle. We waited for a while and still no one showed up so I tossed a drachma high in the air and when it fell back down, Charon was under it, in his boat, there to catch it. "Take us to the DAO office building."

"Excuse me, I didn't hear any please in that sentence. You know what, it's cool. I'll just charge you extra when you get off." He smiled voraciously and Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Just take us to the ground old man."

He looked offended and turned to face her. "Young lady do you… Oh, I'm sorry my lady. I didn't realize it was you. Hop on." He pointed at the boat and muttered, "I don't get paid enough for this."

We rode to the shore and said goodbye to Charon as he took another group of dead people to where they belong. "Well I guess now that that's over we return…" I was cut off as someone appeared in front of me. "I see you have taken my daughter from her resting place, where she was living in peace." The man had a frown on his face and grabbed Bianca's arm. It was Hades.

"Oh yeah, about that," I rubbed my neck nervously," You see sir I had this experiment- Screw it, I took your daughter. Whatever man." I shrugged my shoulders lazily.

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked like he was about to blast me with his awesome darkness powers when he started laughing. "You remind me of someone very close to me. How old are you?"

"Um, sixteen. Why? I promise I won't harm your daughter, bro." He narrowed his eyes.

"Sixteen," he said under his breath, "Well, I'll be watching you." He said louder with a nasty grin on his pale face. Then he disappeared.

"That was weird. Wonder why he let us go?"

"Probably wanted you out of the hellhole." I told Bianca and she crossed her arms.

"Let's keep moving, it's freezing."

"Are you kidding me? We're in California."

She raised the only finger that madders at me and we crushed the jewels in our hand. We arrived near the camp site with about twenty minutes left and about five or six miles to go.

"What time is it?" I asked Bianca and she looked at me like I was stupid. "How should I now. I don't even know what year it is."

I bit my lip, filled with worry. "We only have a few minutes until my friend Frank dies."

She looked at me scared and started running in the direction I pointed at and I quickly followed after.

~line break one mile left~

I couldn't run any longer and neither could Bianca. We collapsed on the ground and I tried sprouting my wings again. No dice. For some reason, at this horrible timing my wings wouldn't work (A/N: don't really feel like explaining so I guess he fell or something and they broke), and I couldn't call Dog. We jogged, ran, or sprinted the rest of the way there and by the time we got to the place I was drenched in sweat and I could see them in the back arena. Then I saw something that made me sick. There was a gagged Frank and a guillotine about to chop off his head.

I took a large step. Then another and pretty soon I was sprinting the faster than I have ever ran in my entire life, trying to get to Frank before he could be executed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hazel, getting held back by two guards. Keeping my focus on Frank, I sprinted forward, jumped and after that everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I dove towards Frank right as the blade came crashing down on Franks head. I grabbed Frank's trapezius muscle and tried pulling him back, but he leaned forward and the guillotine smashed down on my index finger, middle finger, and Frank's neck. His head rolled of his neck and into a basket that was waiting there for him. Blood squirted out of both my fingers and his neck but I was too far into shock to register the pain. I gulped and felt my eyes start to get wet I turned and saw Hazel on her knees with her mouth open and tears streaming down her face. "Why?" I whispered in a terrifyingly quit tone to no one in particular.

"Hey!" one of the amazons looked kind of angry for me asking, like the question was too stupid for her. While I was still on my knees, the amazon walked over to me and spat in my face. "Next time get here on time, stupid kid." She tried to kick me in the side but I grabbed her foot with my screwed up hand, and twisted it to the side quickly and broke her leg. She screamed and fell to the floor while the other amazon raised their weapons and started to advance before I put a knife to their comrade's throat.

"I- said- why!" With every word I stabbed one of the warrior's limbs. She cried out and Hazel stood back with Bianca helping her stand straight. "I was here. You saw me coming from the forest but you still killed one of my best friends. So why?" I put the knife to the girl's throat and the amazons tensed up. "Never mind, you all don't want to answer me." I pressed the knife to her throat and let some blood trickle down the silver blade.

"Wait!" Hylla looked panicky, like she had no good ideas about how to save her sister in arms. "Please let her go. We'll give you anything you want."

Kill the pathetic girl. I will protect you while you escape. Prove to us that you are willing to do what is needed. Don't worry. Your friend is Elysium. My eyes widened at the possibility. No, Perseus. You can't get him back. Hades only let you go because Bianca is his daughter. He almost didn't let you bring her back. I could feel my teeth clench in anger.

"Can you bring back the dead?" I asked Hylla and she stared at me in confusion. She shook her head. "Then I'm afraid that you and your people are no use to me." As I slid the knife across the girl's throat all hell broke loose. The ground erupted as the amazon's tried to kill me and monsters started pouring into the arena, murdering everyone that got in their way. The girl fell to the floor in and a heap of dead creatures or people fell on top of her or next to her. I grabbed Bianca's hand and pulled her out of the battlefield with hazel right on our tail.

"What the hell was that?!" Bianca screamed and once we were a safe distance away, Hazel stopped.

"Frank…he's gone, for good." She squeezed her eyes shut. "Dammit!"

"Hey, Hazel," I looked at her with anger blaring in my eyes, but I still smiled at her. "Don't worry, we will get our revenge. Not now though. For now we just continue on our mission. Bianca, you can either stay with us and we can go to camp together when we finish our quest, or you can leave us at the next town and go back on your own."

She looked at me with confidence in her eyes. "I'm with you all the way."

~line break edge of Alaska and Alcyoneus' base camp~

I got my fingers checked out in the last town we went to. The people at the hospital really wanted to know how I got my fingers chopped off so we told them there was a cooking accident. This lady nurse was really pissing me off, asking for insurance. I mean who has that. Anyways I told her I would pay her back by cooking a meal for her. She got really scared and ran off to get the doctor so I snuck out.

Here we are now. On top of a glacier, a giant standing in front of us and my dad chained behind the hideous monster. There were a couple Laistrygonian Giants and a whole bunch of storm spirits surrounding the god, just waiting for one of us to go over there so they could rip us to shreds. "Well guys, I'm pretty sure that they can see us so Hazel, try and hold off the giant. I'll fight the storm spirits. Bianca, get my dad. See you on the other side." She nodded and I rushed over to the army of monsters. I took out Devastator and pulled back the string. A pitch black arrow appeared on my fingers so I let go and the arrow impaled itself into a spirit. The rest of them got an angry look in their eyes and turned to me. They charged me and I fired three more times before dropping the bow and pulling out my two swords. I stabbed a Laistrygonian with Bloodbath and its soul disappeared into the handle. I quickly unleashed it back onto the battleground and ordered it to destroy its former allies. Taking my vision away from my new companion, I turned and jumped into the fighting.

I stabbed one of the monsters in the eye and he instantly froze. I drop-kicked the statue and it shattered to pieces. Rolling backwards I let my swords go and grabbed two throwing knives from the shadows. I threw one at the monsters and it passed clean through them. They weren't storm spirits. They were ghosts. I could only kill these kind when touching something that connected to their bodies. Snarling, I lunged at the dead soldiers and punched one in the face and grabbed another's head and putting him in a backwards head lock (his back and my face facing the same way.) and fell backwards. In doing so I slammed his head into the ground and it instantly exploded into dust. I grabbed my swords from the sheath and flipped one around. I spun around splitting a few spirit's stomachs open in the process. A few monsters jumped on me so. I rolled away and backed up towards Thanatos. Hazel was knocked into the sky and almost flew off the edge of the glacier, but managed to grab onto the edge at the last second. Hanging there by a finger Hazel tried to get a grip on the slippery ice as Bianca took over my spot fighting the monsters so. I could help Hazel. I sprinted over there as the giant prepared to stomp on the piece of ice she was hanging off of. Just as he put his foot down, I launched an arrow at his head. It stuck in the back of his ear and in surprise he tumbled off of the glacier. So did Hazel.

"No! I'm not losing another one of you guys." Then I tore off my shirt and jumped off the glacier. Putting my as to my side, I dove towards her. I got closer and closer and could see her flailing arms and legs as she screamed her head off. Reaching my arms out towards her, I grabbed her waist and pulled her close to me. She opened her eyes in surprise, but didn't say anything. With her head buried in my shoulder and her arms wrapped tightly around me I felt a sharp pain in my back as pure black wings extended from my back. I heard thundering in the distance and knew Zeus was going to be pissed at me. I shot up right before we hit the ground I flew up to the top of the building and saw that Bianca was getting overwhelmed by the monsters. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a very angry giant climbing the glacier.

'No point in hiding anymore' I heard the voice in my head say. 'Zeus will already want to kill you, so here.' I felt searing pain come over my whole body. 'My gift to you, champion of the pit.

I grabbed Hazels shoulder for balance. "Come on Percy. We need to help Bianca." I went down on my knees and screamed. Black smoke exited my mouth and enveloped the monsters. "You cannot escape me now, weak beings." I said, but when I heard myself talk I could tell it wasn't my voice. It was much deeper, and darker. "Leave my sight." I swiped my hand and every monster there evaporated into golden dust. I turned to the giant. "Now, to deal with you." Whoever was controlling me summoned my swords and I grew to the giant's height along with my weapons. Snarling at Alcyoneus, I lunged at him and tried to stab him with Frostbite. He held up his spear at the last second and deflected the blow. He shook off the shocking fact that I just grew to a giant's size and jabbed at my middle section. I ripped the spear out of his hands and threw it off the glacier at the same time as Alcyoneus grabbed my two blades and threw them off too. He launched his body at me so I sidestepped and the glacier started cracking. He got up warily and in his moment of hesitation I punched him in the face and he dropped to the floor. He slowly tried to get back up to his feet but I stomped on his face. I summoned my swords again and pinned his shoulders down with them. Then I grabbed his head and pulled as hard as could until I ripped it clean off. Then I passed out.


End file.
